yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 116
"Trapper Keeper, Part 2", known as "The Gem Beasts VS Hell Gundog" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and sixteenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on December 27, 2006, and in the US on August 4, 2007. Summary The Duel between Jesse and Trapper continues. Jesse recalls meeting Maximillion Pegasus who gave him the "Crystal Beasts", stating they had chosen him. Since they were the ones who chose him, Pegasus had warned him this brought great responsibility. But since that day, Jesse has been able to see and speak with Duel Spirits, and therefore treats them as his family. After previously being outwitted by Trapper's traps, Jesse uses his "Crystal Beast" in order to trick the traps themselves, dealing crushing blows to Trapper. Before Jesse can claim victory, Trapper uses another Duel Spirit he captured as a bargaining chip, forcing Jesse to be on the defensive, otherwise the spirit will be destroyed. Luckily, Jaden comes to rescue and saves the spirit, allowing Jesse to claim victory and his Sapphire Pegasus. Trapper is then attacked by Duel Spirits he captured and disappears. But the duel takes it's toll on Jesse also, and he and Jaden are forced to wait for help from the others. Featured Duel: Jesse Anderson vs. Trapper Duel continues from the previous episode. Jesse has 1800 Life Points remaining and controls "Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle" in his Spell & Trap Zone along with one set card. Trapper has 4000 Life Points remaining and controls "Infernal Blasthound" (1000/500) in Attack Position. He also has "Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat" and "Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth" in his Spell & Trap Zone due to "Hunting Net". Turn 5: Trapper Trapper sets a card. Turn 6: Jesse Jesse draws "Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1600/1000) in Attack Position. Trapper then activates his face-down "Trap Hole" to destroy "Topaz Tiger". Jesse then activates the second effect of "Topaz Tiger" to place it in his Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card. Since Jesse has at least two Crystal Beasts in his Spell & Trap Card Zone, he activates "Rare Value" to send "Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle" to the Graveyard and draw two cards ("E Force" and "M Force"). Jesse then activates "E Force" to Special Summon "Topaz Tiger" from his Spell & Trap Card Zone (1600/1000) in Attack Position. "Topaz Tiger" then attacks "Infernal Blasthound". Due to the first effect of "Topaz Tiger", it gains 400 ATK during the Damage Step ("Topaz Tiger": 1600 → 2000/1000). "Topaz Tiger" then destroys "Infernal Blasthound" (Trapper 4000 → 3000). At the end of the Damage Step, the first effect of "Topaz Tiger" expires ("Topaz Tiger": 2000 → 1600/1000). Since "Infernal Blasthound" was destroyed, Trapper activates the second effect of "Infernal Blasthound" to Special Summon another "Infernal Blasthound" from his Deck (1000/500) in Attack Position. Jesse then activates his face-down "Triggered Summon" to Special Summon "Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle" from his hand (600/2000) in Attack Position since Trapper Special Summoned a monster. Jesse then activates "M Force" to increase the ATK of "Emerald Turtle" by 500 ("Emerald Turtle": 600 → 1100/2000). "Emerald Turtle" then attacks and destroys "Infernal Blasthound" (Trapper 3000 → 2900). Trapper then activates the second effect of "Infernal Blasthound" to Special Summon another "Infernal Blasthound" (1000/500) in Defense Position. Jesse then activates the effect of "Emerald Turtle" to switch it to Defense Position. On Jesse's End Phase, the effect of "M Force" expires ("Emerald Turtle": 1100 → 600/2000). Turn 7: Trapper Trapper draws "Pot of Avarice" and subsequently sets it. Turn 8: Jesse Jesse draws. He then switches "Emerald Turtle" to Attack Position. "Emerald Turtle" then attacks and destroys "Infernal Blasthound". "Topaz Tiger" then attacks directly (Trapper 2900 → 1300). Jesse then activates the effect of "Emerald Turtle" to switch it to Defense Position. Turn 9: Trapper Trapper draws "Lure Phantom" and subsequently Normal Summons it (0/0) in Defense Position. Turn 10: Jesse Jesse draws. He then switches "Emerald Turtle" to Attack Position. "Emerald Turtle" then attacks and destroys "Lure Phantom". Jesse is prepared to attack directly with "Topaz Tiger", but Trapper reveals the "Jerry Beans Man" card he stole from Tom and threatens to tear up the card if Jesse attempts to win. Jesse then activates the effect of "Emerald Turtle" to switch it to Defense Position. Turn 11: Trapper Trapper draws. He then activates his face-down "Pot of Avarice" to return his three "Infernal Blasthounds" and two "Lure Phantoms" to his Deck and draw two cards. Trapper then Normal Summons "Camouflage Gardna" (400/1900) in Defense Position. Trapper then activates "Decoy Baby" to target "Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat" and place "Topaz Tiger" in his Spell & Trap Card Zone as well as place a Prey Counter on "Topaz Tiger". Trapper then activates "Substitute Pain". Now during each of Trapper's turns, this card will inflict 400 damage to Jesse for each card on Trapper's side of the field that has a Prey Counter on it. The effect of "Substitute Pain" then activates (Jesse 1800 → 600). Turn 12: Jesse At this point, Jaden swoops down from above, kicks Trapper, and rescues the "Jerry Beans Man" card. Jesse is now free to end this Duel. Jesse draws "Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1800/1200) in Attack Position. This action frees "Sapphire Pegasus" from the capsule he was in. Jesse then activates the effect of "Sapphire Pegasus" to take "Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle" from his Deck and place it in his Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card. Jesse then activates "Take Flight" to return all Crystal Beasts on the field except "Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus" to their owners' hands; "Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat", "Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth", "Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger", "Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle", and "Ruby Carbuncle" return to Jesse's hand. Jesse then activates "GEM Burst" to remove from play "G Force", "E Force", and "M Force" from his Graveyard and place as many Crystal Beasts in his hand in his Spell & Trap Card Zone as Continuous Spell Cards as possible and inflict 500 damage to Trapper for each card placed this way. Jesse places all five of the Crystal Beasts in his hand into his Spell & Trap Card Zone as Continuous Spell Cards (Trapper 1300 → 0). Mistakes * In the dub, after Jaden knocks "Jerry Beans Man" from Trapper's clenches, the Life Points of both players are shown. Trapper is incorrectly shown to have 4000 Life Points when he really had 1300 (however, Jesse is correctly shown to have 600 Life Points). * In the dub, when Jesse Summons "Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger" the Life Points bar is shown instead of the ATK bar. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes